


The Crow is a Bean

by DontDiePls28



Series: My Friend is a Crow Stan [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: :), Can probably be read as Nonbinary Guardian/The Crow (Destiny), Comfort, Disclaimer: Author Knows Nothing About Source Material, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, The Crow (Destiny) Needs A Hug, but its not really intended that way, im not at all into destiny, implied hurt/comfort, so i dont know anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/pseuds/DontDiePls28
Summary: Your Guardian gives Crow a hug.
Relationships: Nonbinary Guardian & The Crow (Destiny)
Series: My Friend is a Crow Stan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050374
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Crow is a Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntrancedSnow70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntrancedSnow70/gifts).



> I know nothing about Destiny. You've been warned.

Your Guardian gave Crow a long look. 

He looked back at them. "What is it?"

They walked towards Crow and gave him a hug. He blinked. 

"Uhm,," Crow shifted in Your Guardian's arms before he hesitantly lifted his arms and wrapped them around them.

They both stayed like that for a while, Crow relaxing into Your Guardian's embrace as Your Ghost and Glint watched.

Eventually, they parted, and Crow smiled at Your Guardian. 

"Thank you, Guardian."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me to further explain that I've played about two hours of Destiny 2, and most of my knowledge comes from them telling me about it.  
> They've been wanting to hug Crow for a while now.


End file.
